Medium
by Pret-Visiona
Summary: Anzu and Kaiba were an unlikely pair, but the connection was there. Sometimes in life all is needed is the right medium. Directly paired to Muse so read both, please! SetoXAnzu


**Medium**

**Disclaimer: **No, God Damnitt. Just, no.

**Summary: **Sometimes, the connection is there, all that is needed is a medium, as was the case with Seto, Anzu, and the old Grand Piano...

**Note: **Pure, unadulterated **_fluff_**. And i will not apologise. I love fluff too much to apologise for it! This Fic actually has a follow up/lead on, called _Muse_. It is just an explanation of what exactly Seto feels for Anzu... even fluffier than this... You should read it...please? **It doesn't matter if you read muse or medium first. Really.**

* * *

Anzu watched, mesmerised, as his hands flew over the keys. It was almost as if his fingers didn't even touch the ivory. 

She had never seen him with this much feeling in his eyes. She could feel the intensity of the emotions radiating from each note he played. Each crochet reverberated through both their bodies. Each quaver drew her to him.

Anzu watched his face.

On it, there was the slightest of smiles, genuine and pure, the corner of his mouth upturned.

It was so unlike his normal smirk; it was happy, really, truly happy.

* * *

_Earlier that day...  
_

Anzu dragged her feet as she approached the teacher's table, wishing she was anywhere but the stuffy classroom of Domino High school, Japan.

Dismissing the other students, the teacher handed Anzu a heavy pile of papers.

The top paper had a phone number, and a name... _Kaiba Seto._

Sighing, Anzu ignored her friends' amused calls of _Good luck_, and walked out to her car, flipping open her cell phone.

She put the papers on the hood of the car, and stabbed in the number her teacher gave her.

Seto Kaiba had been absent for a week now, and their home group teacher had asked for a volunteer to do her 'a favour'.

If Anzu had've known the 'favour' was taking Kaiba the homework he missed, she would kept her hand fast in her pockets, but _no, _she had to be nice and compliant, the perfect student.

A stiff butler answered the phone, and Anzu asked him to inform Kaiba she would be coming over in 20 minutes.

Anzu breathed a sigh of resignation.

* * *

Anzu tried not to gape as she rang the doorbell of the massive mansion. 

The butler showed her into the huge lounge room, never speaking a word.

Once again resisting the urge to gaze around in awe, Anzu concentrated on studying the fabric of the seat she was currently occupying closely.

Mokuba bounced into the room, jumping enthusiastically onto Anzu's lap and questioning her about everything and anything,

Laughing, Anzu gently pushed the boy off, stood, and asked to see Kaiba.

Mokuba grinned and pointed left to a well-lit hallway.

Anzu walked towards it, trying desperately not to make too much noise and ruin museum-like atmosphere.

Finally, she reached a new-looking door at the end of the hallway, and – apprehensively- reached out to knock.

Before her knuckle could connect with the wood, however, Anzu stopped. She could hear beautiful music coming from inside the room.

Bemused, and unwilling to disrupt the pure, clear strains, Anzu tentatively turned the handle and slipped inside.

* * *

An incredible sight met her eyes: 

Kaiba. Seto Kaiba, was playing an old, beautiful grand piano in the centre of the room.

The sharp click of the door closing behind Anzu brought the song- which she recognized as Chopin's _Tristesse_- to an end, and she flinched, ready for the onslaught of abuse that was sure to come her way any minute now.

It never came.

Kaiba raised his head slowly, and his eyes widened when he saw Anzu standing there, a bundle of papers hanging limp by her side.

As a form of explanation, Anzu stepped forward, and hefted the pile of papers onto a nearby music stand. Kaiba looked across to them, and nodded, not once taking his eyes deep blue eyes off Anzu's bright, azure ones.

Something was gluing Anzu to the ground then.

It might have been the astonishing discovery that Kaiba played piano – and a lot of other instruments, by the look of the room she was standing in- or maybe it was the fact that Kaiba had yet to yell at her, or maybe it was the fact that his eyes seemed to hold a lot of unusual emotions.

Or maybe it was the welcoming empty space beside Kaiba on the bench that was calling to her. Calling for her to sit, and watch.

So she did. Not taking her eyes off Kaiba, she sat beside him and gestured towards the sheet music.

Kaiba nodded once, and tore his eyes from Anzu's, fingers hovering over the keys. Then he played.

* * *

_Current time  
_

Presently, Seto's left hand stilled.

Anzu glanced up to his eyes…oh, his eyes: every single shade of blue was contained in those eyes, and Anzu couldn't tear her own eyes away from his, but she had to; it was an invitation, a challenge:

_You can join me, if you think you're up to it_. His eyes said

Anzu barely hesitated before raising her own hand to the keys and flipped the music back to the beginning.

She glanced down to his right hand, then to her own left hand, and back up to his eyes.

Seto cocked an eyebrow, before nodding and moving over to let her play right hand instead.

They started _Tristesse_ again, and somehow, every note was perfectly timed and tuned, each quaver played in perfect harmony with its counterpart. Even managing to alter their dynamics perfectly in time.

Anzu had never felt so close to anyone before in her life. It wasn't just the fact that their arms, legs and shoulders were touching – a fact that made Anzu blush faintly- it was deeper than that.

She felt like she was sharing a piece of his very soul…

Piece after piece they played, not a single word passing between them, only looks, plain glances speaking more clearly than any utterance could.

All too soon, after finishing a particularly hard piece and spending a few moments in comfortable silence, Anzu glanced at her watch.

Her eyes widened. She had been playing with Seto for three hours. _Three hours!_

That was incredible, they hadn't said even one word to each other the entire time!

Anzu rose to go, swinging her bag over her shoulder, and took three steps towards the door.

Hesitating by the string section of the Kaiba's music room, Anzu turned back to look at Seto.

He met her eyes evenly, and immediately, they had an understanding:

_Next week, same time, same place_.

Once a week, they met. Playing whatever came to their heads, sometimes even composing. Never speaking a word.

Anzu and Kaiba were an unlikely pair, but the connection was there.

They just needed the right medium.

* * *

Written on a whim, it was about a month before I actually published it... 

As usual, please review, and **read muse!**


End file.
